The present invention relates to power tools driven by an electric motor. Power tools utilize the rotation of a motor to provide useful torque for operations such as cutting, sanding, grinding, removing material, drilling, driving fasteners, and the like. For example, the invention relates to an oscillating power tool.
Oscillating power tools can be utilized with various accessories, such as blades and sanding or grinding pad attachments, for performing different functions. For example, a plunge cut blade may be attached to the output, or tool holder, of the oscillating tool to perform a plunge cut. Then, a user may remove the plunge cut blade and attach a sanding pad to the tool holder for performing a sanding operation. Conventionally, the accessories can be interchanged by inserting and removing a fastener, such as a screw, which may be tightened with a tool, such as a hex key, to provide a clamping force to secure the accessory to the tool holder.